Remy Aurelac
King Remy Aurelac de Maar Sul ruled Maar Sul before the reigns of Kagetsu II and Leon Alcibiates. He played a lot of cloak and dagger shit in Aison during the Yamatian Invasion and was later killed in battle in Maar Sul as part of Martin Struan's plan to take the throne for himself in the Struan Rebellion. However, Remy's line survived the ordeal, and the House of Aurelac would continue to rule Maar Sul after the end of the Great War. Biography Early Years Remy Aurelac was considered one of the most enlightened Aurelac monarchs who ruled Maar Sul with help from his old friend, Chancellor Sen Wisteria. The king fathered three children: princess Réin Aurelac and princes Geraud Aurelac and Kagetsu II. He also had a brother, Leon Aurelac, who was named after Leon Alcibiates, as well as a sister named Keiwhin Aurelac who later married Sen. Distreyd Era Remy spent most of his reign trying to recover Dokubaraken from Distreyd Thanadar XI and Distreyd Thanadar XII. When the Yamatians took over Maar Sul, he played a lot of cloak and dagger shit in Aison to hamper the Yamatians in any way possible. While undercover, he used the Scunnish alias of Major Donner Maggio. Once the Yamatians succeeded in taking over all the countries with only some pockets of resistance remaining, Remy concluded his business in Aison and returned to his homeland to help rally forces there with help from his daughter Réin. He sent Geraud and Kagetsu II to Remon to see if they could find anyone brave enough to help him oppose the ambitions of the Yamatians and Distreyd. Unfortunately Remy was so focused on the threat posed by Yamatians that he failed to consider betrayal from his own countrymen. One of the Maar Sulais nobles, Martin Struan, saw an opportunity to take the throne for himself by siding with Yamatians and betraying Remy and his family to them. Martin put his plans in motion, sending assassins after the Aurelacs while proclaiming himself king with the Yamatians' blessing who saw him as a useful puppet due to his ambition. Death Remy was assassinated by the minions of Martin Struan in 1003 AE in a failed bid to take over the throne of Maar Sul. Réin perished around the same time. Legacy Kagetsu II later reclaimed the throne of his kingdom with help from the Grand Alliance and executed Martin Struan, thus avenging the deaths of his father and sister. Remy's memory would live on long after his death, and several older people such as Sen Wisteria missed him dearly because his rule had been among the most peaceful in Maar Sulais history until the Yamatians had invaded. Aliases and Nicknames ; King of Maar Sul : His title. ; Major Donner Maggio : The Scunnish alias Remy used while he was infiltrating Aison in the Yamatian regiment. Appearance A greying, balding man with a badass beard. He was clad in the regal Maar Sulais uniform of gold and black unless he was in a Scunnish disguise while undercover in Aison. Personality and Traits Serious and efficient and a good leader in war time. However, he also had a playful personality and took great delight in feigning ignorance while pretending to be a Scun and causing all sorts of havoc during his cloak and dagger phase in the Yamato-occupied Aison. He loved his family very much. Powers and Abilities He was a cunning strategist and tactician, capable of using the enemy's weaknesses against it. He was also a good sword fighter who had received training as a knight. Relationships Distreyd Thanadar XII Remy absolutely despised Distreyd who he saw as a bully and a thief. He wanted to take Dokubaraken back from him and took the bait when he believed he could defeat Distreyd who had seemingly come to personally lead the Yamatian army against Remy's resistance. His hatred for Distreyd proved to be Remy's undoing when it was used against him during the battle near Port Cedric where Martin Struan betrayed him. Geraud Aurelac Remy loved his son Geraud very much. Kagetsu II Remy loved his son Kagetsu II very much, grooming him to become the next king. Kagetsu put Remy's teachings to heart and became a skilled war leader as a result. Martin Struan Remy saw Martin and the House of Struan as close family friends. His trust in the Struans was absolute and thus he didn't see the Struan betrayal coming during a pivotal battle in which Remy ultimately lost his life. Martin, although initially Remy's friend, had grown ambitious and desired the Maar Sulais throne for himself and was willing to betray and kill the Aurelacs to achieve this goal while being manipulated by Distreyd's agents. Réin Aurelac Remy loved his daughter Réin very much and believed her to be the best diplomat in the family. Sen Wisteria Remy and Sen were close friends, and Sen had taught him many things while he had been growing up. Remy's death in the war shocked Sen who believed Remy to be among the best kings Maar Sul had ever had. See also *House of Aurelac *Martin Struan *Sen Wisteria Category:Characters Category:House of Aurelac Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age